Blood is Thicker Than Water Under the Bridge
by Neko223
Summary: The War is over. Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio have put the past behind them and are now attempting to face the future with renewed hope in their hearts. Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year, but Hermione isn't the only one in her year to return. When the Slytherin Prince returns, new emotions arise and a battle of love ensues to win the Gryffindor Princess. Dramione.
1. Author's Note

First and foremost I would like to apologize for the sudden disappearance after my eighth grade year in middle school. You all have a right to know what the hell I was doing _not _writing the stories you've all come to love, so here's your explanation (as short as I could make it):

You see, my best friend (unbeknownst to me at the time that she would become my best friend/sister whom I love with all my heart) moved to my home town. I was introduced to her through another one of our friends (who has unfortunately changed from the friend we once knew, and is now barely or not at all active in our lives; it is probably for the best, as we had many conflicts between her as well as another good friend of ours who we are still lucky to have), and we were stuck together like glue from that moment henceforth.

She was actually my inspiration to start drawing my ideas rather than explain them through words; I was ecstatic to see that I could _show_ what I was imagining when I couldn't describe it, and though I was still an enthusiastic writer, I let my visual artistic abilities outshine my grammatical and poetic ones. I gave myself a break from writing for a few weeks to try out this new way of being creative and found myself even more infatuated with it than I had been when I wrote. However, I still had stories I wanted to publish for you all, and I decided to stick with it….

Until I graduated middle school and entered high school.

There I took mostly art classes and shied away from my writing skills, the talent I had once come to love and actually believed to be my true calling in life. I saw nothing but art, groaned at the prospect of writing papers for my English classes, and wanted to pick up a pencil **only **when it involved drawing. I began to despise and become bored of the thing that had originally started me on the path to creativity, and so when I finally returned after my small break, I saw how utterly _embarrassing _my writing was that I actually turned red in the face. I was extremely undereducated in the writing department; I was excellent at describing certain things, events, or places, but atrocious at anything involving how long a sentence should be or where certain punctuation was supposed to go (I still have those problems…but then again I'm not majoring in Writing so why should it matter, as long as I've improved substantially in my writing?). And don't even get me started on my word variety or dead verb usage. All-in-all, I was embarrassed, and wanted nothing more to do with my writing, let alone the fanfiction account I had once been so proud of. So I quit. Left my account to sit and hopefully be deleted one day…until just a week ago.

Up until about a week ago I'd been set on my career as an artist…I still am, but coming back to the one place where I knew there were a few hundred if not thousand people with the same strange pairings as me and being able to read unprejudiced or without sending a letter of recommendation to the creator themselves comforted me. I then came to the realization that missed this website; I missed writing for my followers; I missed writing for _myself_, and so now here I am, writing this lengthy author's note giving you an explanation as to why I've pretty much been "dead."

I hope you can forgive me for those of you still following or awaiting the end of certain stories, because I plan to do the best that I can in finding time to give you what you've all waited for. Whether it was the ending to unfinished stories or for me to start new ones, I'll do what I can.

Thank you for taking the time to read this through. Please keep in mind that though I am back I may not get around to the older stories right away as it will take me some time to sort through the ones I never finished. I need to try and recall either how I plan on ending it or re-writing it, and that may take some time as I have quite a few W.I.P. stories.

Thank you so very much,

Neko223

P.S. The reason this is in the beginning of my new fanfiction pairing Draco and Hermione together from Harry Potter is so that everyone who had been waiting for my return (if I had ever returned) can see I will be active now when allowed. Once again a great big thank you and an even bigger apology!


	2. Chapter 1

The War is over. Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio have put the past behind them and are now attempting to face the future with renewed hope in their hearts. Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year, but Hermione isn't the only one in her year to return. When the Slytherin Prince returns new emotions arise and a battle of love ensues to win the Gryffindor Princess. Dramione.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respected owner, J.K. Rowling. Enjoy, and please give me your feedback to let me know how I'm doing.**_

As Hermione sat waving out the window of the Hogwarts Express to her surrogate family, she couldn't help but smile and reminisce about the first day she had arrived here on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. How long ago had it been since she'd walked onto the platform bushy-haired, slightly buck-toothed, and overconfident in her ability to outshine everyone there? Six…seven years, now? It felt like it had only been yesterday that she was boarding this strange magical ruby-red train for the first time. Now she was boarding it to return to Hogwarts for her final year. She was brought abruptly from her memories when she felt the train lurch forward.

"Be sure to write to us letting us know you've arrived safely, dear!" Molly called out as the train began to pull away from the station, following it with the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, and Fleur.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called out from her partially opened window, smiling and continuing to wave as the train picked up speed.

"Bye 'Mione, I love you! Have a good term!" Ron called out over the deafening sound of the train. He was the last one to stop chasing the train when he had reached the end of the station.

"Good-bye, Ron, I'll miss you! I love you too!" She managed to shout over the train before watching Ron until she could no longer see him. She sat down in her seat and stared out the window at the passing countryside, a small smile on her face.

After their near-death experience in the Chamber of Secrets which led to the result of their first kiss, she and Ron had finally admitted their infatuation with one another and so far had been doing well in their relationship. Ron also openly admitted to how stupid he'd been in the past two or three years; _especially _when he'd had his little fling with Lavender. Hermione accepted his apology and acceptance of said stupidity with open arms, as he usually hated to admit his faults and would have rather pinned the blame on somebody else.

Before Hermione could really relive the day that her and Ron had first kissed she turned to the sound of the compartment door sliding open. There stood the last person she had expected to see: Draco Malfoy.

His platinum blonde hair was hanging over his metallic grey eyes which were currently staring at her. He had gotten taller, but just by a little. He now stood almost a head and a half taller than Hermione's own height. Currently he was in his crisp black suit adorned with an emerald green tie. His feet were encased in black dress shoes, shined to almost pristine cleanliness. Hermione wanted to shake her head back and forth in disdain, but decided against it; she didn't need any more fights with the blonde Slytherin.

"Ah, I've found you, Granger. You and I need to head up to the Prefect compartment; we've been promoted to Head Boy and Head Girl, and need to make sure the Prefects understand what their jobs are while they're on the train and when they're in Hogwarts." His voice was surprisingly conversational, but there was still a hint of irritation when he spoke to her.

"Oh? You're Head Boy? I knew I'd been promoted to Head Girl, but I didn't expect you to have taken the place of Head Boy." She stared at him, trying to keep her tone calm. She had been shocked he was Head Boy but not as shocked as she'd have been if more than a handful of their class was returning for their final year and out of everybody else he'd been the choice.

"Yes, now get a move on will you? I haven't all day to answer your questions." He turned and walked down the corridor, leaving a very irritated Hermione.

"So much for mending broken bridges…." She huffed as she stood, following after him.

The Great Hall was as spectacular as Hermione had remembered it; thousands of lit candles floating unsupported above the heads of hundreds of students sitting at their house tables, the ceiling bewitched to look like the beautiful night sky, and the four large hanging scrolls representing the four sections of the houses above their respectable tables hanging from invisible hooks in the ceiling sent a wave of nostalgia coursing through Hermione. She couldn't believe that this was her last year at the place she'd met Harry and Ron, two of the most amazing people she could've ever wished to know, and also the place where she'd learned so much about the world and about herself.

Hermione squeezed her way through a group of fourth year Ravenclaws before making her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Ginny, who looked at her and greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi Hermione, have a good trip?" She said.

"If you call having Draco Malfoy call on you from your compartment so you can go inform the Prefects of what's expected of them here and then having to patrol the corridors with him every fifteen minutes a good trip then no." Hermione said, obviously frustrated with having to spend more time with the Slytherin than she needed to.

Ginny laughed softly, grinning at her fellow Gryffindor. "Well don't worry; Harry said after his trial he was a lot more subdued and polite."

Hermione nodded. "I want to put the past behind me, but it's hard being in his presence again, know what I mean? I think I'm just paranoid, but I mean, _think_ about it; a nice, quiet Malfoy? I can't believe that, not after all he's done to Harry Ron and me."

Ginny nodded. "No, I get it; you don't want to waste your time on something that might never happen. Malfoy was less than pleasant with you, my brother and Harry, or just about anybody who wasn't a Slytherin or pureblood, really."

Hermione nodded in agreement before turning to the front of the Great Hall where Headmistress McGonagall now stood behind a podium, waiting for silence. As the Hall finally quieted, she cleared her throat.

"Thank you. First I would like to sort the First Years into their houses; first years, line up in front of the stairs here, please."

The first years reluctantly and hesitantly did as they were told, either looking at their feet or finding some great interest in a spot beyond Headmistress McGonagall. She pulled out a roll of parchment and cleared her throat before reading from the list of names.

"Poor things, they look absolutely terrified; I remember when I first got called up to be Sorted." Hermione whispered this to Ginny, who looked back at her.

"Merlin it was terrifying," She continued. "I never did well in front of large crowds outside of academic competitions, and even then I found it hard to speak when I was participating in them." Memories of their first DA meeting came flooding back, and Hermione momentarily felt her stomach cringe at the bittersweet memory. She Harry and Ron always used to get into so much trouble when it came to something regarding Voldemort or anything attempting to stifle Dumbledore's plans at destroying Him.

"Yeah, I'll admit I was a bit nervous my first time, too, but something told me I'd be in Gryffindor with the rest of my brothers so I didn't think much about it." Ginny confided.

Hermione and Ginny were silent while the Sorting Hat sorted the rest of the first years; most of them were surprisingly Ravenclaws this year, but Gryffindor was still fit to bursting at their house table. When the Sorting Hat and chair each first year one by one sat in while they were sorted was removed McGonagall turned back to the Great Hall, gripping the podium.

"I would first like to welcome our first years to Hogwarts; may your years studying here prove to be academically enlightening and enjoyable." She clapped and many of the returning students clapped with her, Hermione and Ginny being two of them. McGonagall stopped and waited for silence once more before continuing on with her speech.

"I would also like to welcome back our returning students; I hope you continue to show progress and leadership as you make your way to your graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She clapped once more and this time students from all the years joined in. Once again, when it'd quieted down, McGonagall pressed on with her speech.

"Now, I would like to remind both the first years _and _returning students that the corridors are off-limits to any student after ten o' clock. I would also like to mention that any student caught trying to read from the restricted section of the library without consent from a teacher will be severely disciplined…." Hermione and Ginny shared a smile with each other as McGonagall continued on with her list of unacceptable behavior for students; when had rules ever stopped them?

Soon McGonagall's speech had ended, and she raised her arms just as Dumbledore had used to do when signaling the beginning of a meal. "Enjoy your meal." And with that, the tables were suddenly full of plates that were filled to the brim with deliciously cooked food.

As Hermione helped herself to some chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and gravy, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being able to spend a relaxing term at Hogwarts free of dark wizards, run-ins with dangerous creatures, and confusing feelings regarding those close to her.

Little did she know that her feelings were only the start of it.

So, here's the first chapter. You should probably know that with this fanfiction I plan on taking everything pretty slow, including Draco and Hermione's feelings for one another. It'll be pretty boring the first few chapters but it'll kick into gear once Draco and Hermione get on speaking terms. So, until then, goodbye!

-Neko223


	3. Chapter 2

The War is over. Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio have put the past behind them and are now attempting to face the future with renewed hope in their hearts. Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year, but Hermione isn't the only one in her year to return. When the Slytherin Prince returns new emotions arise and a battle of love ensues to win the Gryffindor Princess. Dramione.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respected owner, J.K. Rowling. Enjoy, and please give me your feedback to let me know how I'm doing._**

Draco sat watching the brunette witch eat as he chewed his dinner roll. He was sitting away from the other Slytherins at the end of the table, wanting to be left alone. All of his friends had either moved on from Hogwarts after the war or had straight up abandoned him altogether, so he didn't have anyone to talk to. As he took another bite of his roll, he couldn't help but recall memories of his time spent with Hermione on the train to Hogwarts….

"_Alright, listen up." He'd begun. "As prefects you're supposed to make sure every student follows the rules. Any student that is caught breaking rules should be disciplined."_

_Hermione cleared her throat. Draco turned to her. "Is there something you'd like to add, Granger?"_

"_Yes." She stepped up so she was now standing next to him. "If a student isn't doing any serious rule-breaking, please just give them a word of warning. Taking points away for a student who has, say, snuck one of Weasley Wizard Wheezes' novelties into the school for the first time isn't necessary. Just confiscate the item or items, give them a word of warning, and then send them on their way. That's all there is to it. Also, if we catch you punishing a student merely because you do not like them or the house they're in, there _will_ be discipline from us." She added every ounce of intimidation she could muster because she knew in the past how Slytherin prefects could be, and did not need points deducted only because they disliked another student._

_Draco was silent as he stared at Hermione. He knew she was only mentioning this because of how he and his friends had treated her, Harry, and Ron. He looked at the Prefects sitting in front of them, noticing how they all looked pretty convinced at her threat, and then spoke himself._

"_Any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Then your first job as Prefects is to patrol your house compartments. Hop to it." The Prefects all stood and filed out, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. A very awkward silence followed before Draco finally said something._

"_Come on, Granger, we need to supervise and make sure they're doing what they're supposed to."_

_She nodded before following him out of the Prefect compartment and after the Prefects…._

Their time spent together after that had been brief, but before Draco had a chance to remember anything else the plate in front of him vanished. When he looked back up at where Hermione had been sitting, he saw her seat empty, and now realized that dinner was over; everyone was heading to their dorms to prepare themselves for the first day of the term tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, a half sated stomach, and a feeling of dread for the next day Draco stood to head to his dorm down in the dungeons.

Draco slowly made his way to the wall that lead into the Slytherin common room as he did not want to be bothered by the rest of his house. After the war he'd changed, and now that his family was free of the Azkaban chopping block they were trying to find some comfort after the war. There were people out there who still and probably would always hate them; especially Draco as he'd come extremely close to murdering Albus Dumbledore at the end of his sixth year.

He stopped in front of a stretch of stone wall, silent, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. He did _not_ want to face his fellow Slytherins. He knew they wouldn't just leave him alone; they'd want to have a go at him first, and he was certain that that wouldn't be the end of it. Draco's hand clenched into a fist at his side and he swallowed the lump that had found its way into his throat.

With a shaky sigh he muttered the password and the bricks began to magically move apart. He stepped into the hole that'd appeared before making his way into the common room. It was dark and elegant on the inside, filled with leather furniture, green and silver decorations, an extremely high ceiling decorated all the way to the top with the Slytherin banners, and a glorious fireplace with a beautiful mantle set in the middle of the large room. There were also gorgeous rugs and dark colored wood for the parts of the common room that weren't leather or cloth. Draco did love his house's colors, and always found the common room in which he used to spend all his time his favorite spot at Hogwarts.

"Hey Malfoy what do you think you're doing here?" A third year Slytherin approached him with a few other Slytherins of various years.

"This is my House; I sleep and live here." He replied coldly; he didn't want to show them that he was scared or angered by what they said or thought of him.

"Really? 'Cause after the whole thing with Voldemort I thought you'd get thrown into Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw after showing how _cowardly_ you really are!" The group of Slytherins around him laughed.

Malfoy felt his jaw tighten and his hand clenched into a fist once more. "No, I'm still here, so you're stuck with me."

"Rotten luck for us, then, to have such a disgrace tarnish the glorious name of Slytherin." A fifth year girl sneered at him and the other Slytherins laughed.

Malfoy let a scowl adorn his pointed face. "Too bad Slytherin was a pretty ignorant arse himself; it appears it can also be said for his house's occupants."

The girl suddenly turned from pompous to enraged. "What did you just say to me?!" They all began to approach him with less than pleasant expressions on their faces.

"You heard me! You're all a bunch of-!"

"What's all this then, a fight in the Slytherin common room? I don't think so! I will not stand for it! All of you clear out before I start giving out detentions!" Professor Slughorn appeared in the common room suddenly, his great walrus mustache rustling at his heavy breathing. He looked very angry at the sight before him. The Slytherins and Malfoy obeyed, not wanting to be punished or have points deducted from their house hourglass.

Malfoy headed up to the boys dormitories and walked over to his bed where he angrily threw himself onto the mattress. He was thankful Slughorn had come when he did, but he was still pissed off at the interruption. He had wanted to give those Slytherins a piece of his mind but understood why Slughorn had gotten so worked up and ended it before something _did_ happen. Though Slughorn had plucked up the courage to duel with Voldemort during the war he still had the strong fear that there might be another one sometime soon with emotions running so high between the students; especially the Slytherin house.

They were divided, the Slytherins; there were a few who were willing to let bygones be bygones and try to work with the other houses but the other half of the Slytherins were adamant in their beliefs that purebloods were better or that the other houses were inferior to Slytherin.

Malfoy shut his eyes; he didn't know where he fit in. Though there were the few Slytherins who were willing to forgive and apologize for their horrible behavior, Draco wasn't on the receiving end of that list. He was, in short, an outcast and would do what he could to survive his final year at Hogwarts. Although he didn't see the point in being there other than to fulfill his parents' wishes for him to finish school, he would put up with it.

Draco pulled the covers over his body before rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes, wishing he could be back at home with his parents. Tomorrow would be the start of a hellish final year for him, and he wasn't looking forward to any of it.

As he slept his dreams were full of jeering Slytherins, his parents, and a brunette Gryffindor whom he hadn't had any contact with since the war.


	4. Chapter 3

The War is over. Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio have put the past behind them and are now attempting to face the future with renewed hope in their hearts. Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year, but Hermione isn't the only one in her year to return. When the Slytherin Prince returns new emotions arise and a battle of love ensues to win the Gryffindor Princess. Dramione.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respected owner, J.K. Rowling. Enjoy, and please give me your feedback to let me know how I'm doing._

A little author's note: Sorry it's been a bit. I started this fanfiction after finals for college in the spring and after that I got a bit distracted with work and my summer schedule. I'll see if I can't get another two chapters up before Sunday!

All of Hogwarts woke to the sound of deafening thunder and pouring rain. Slowly, students filtered into the Great Hall for breakfast, chatting about what they did over the summer and what to possibly expect in their classes this year.

Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some eggs and toast. She glanced up and looked around the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonagall was handing out schedules to the students who were already there. Hermione felt her lips curve into a smile and couldn't help but find it ironic that though McGonagall was headmistress she still stuck to her old routine before when she had been the Transfiguration professor.

"Miss Granger, your schedule." The elderly witch handed Hermione her schedule a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." She took it and scanned down the list as McGonagall walked off to finish handing out the remaining schedules. Muggle Studies…Ancient Runes…Arithmancy…Potions just after lunch…Herbology…Charms…and finally Transfiguration. Hermone smiled; another year full of schoolwork for her.

She stuffed the schedule into her bag and glanced to her side casually. She did a double take upon seeing Draco eating at the very end of the Slytherin table, alone. Hermione scanned the rest of the table to find that either they were terrified of Draco (and truthfully didn't really need to be) or that he was being ostracized from the rest of his house, because Draco was occupying a table all to himself while other Slytherins had managed to squeeze together on the remaining few. Hermione frowned; though Draco had caused her deep emotional wounds and sometimes physical ones, she knew it had been because of his association with his father and Voldemort.

Looking around, Hermione wondered whether or not she should go over to him, but before she could even make a decision Draco stood up and grabbed his bag to head off to his first class. Hermione watched him go, feeling bad for the blonde boy. He had once been so loved by his fellow Slytherins, even if it was just for his arrogance and status, and now he was completely alone. She knew exactly how he felt; before she'd attended Hogwarts she'd gone to a Muggle elementary school. There she found her love for books and learning just about, well, everything. She would read and re-read chapters of their homework every night even after she'd finished it (actually she usually worked ahead and by the end of the week she would have the whole book's lessons accomplished) and always knew the answers to the questions their teachers asked them. This quickly earned her the title of "Annoying Know-it-all Bookworm" and after just a few short years her parents had to pull her out of Muggle School due to the bullying and ostracizing. Well, that and the fact her parents were greeted one day with the surprising sight of an owl delivering a piece of mail designated to them explaining about how their daughter was a witch. A witch! Her parents, being dentists and of the Muggle world, were a little hesitant at first as it sounded like some kind of money scam, but the letter never asked for money; just that their bright and apparently magical daughter attend one of the most prestigious witchcraft and wizardry schools in the world. So, accompanied by her mother and father, Hermione made her way to Diagon Alley-which in itself was a hard task to locate-and then to platform nine and three-quarters after accepting the help of a wizard in disguise as a Muggle train conductor who demonstrated how to use the magical archway to get to said platform. She boarded the train, waved to her confused and still very hesitant parents, and was soon off to Hogwarts. The rest, you know….

Muggle Studies class was the same as always; nothing too out of the ordinary. Ancient Runes was just as meticulous as ever, and Arithmancy was nothing to worry about. It wasn't until lunch when Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table that she found herself once more thinking about Draco. And now that she thought about it, since when had she started calling him by his first name, even within her thoughts? She'd been referring to him as Draco all morning. Perhaps it was because now they were the same, if you could call a War Hero and a former Death Eater the same. No, they were the same in loss and status. The purebloods had all but shrunk after the defeat of Voldemort; the one man who had sworn to help them rise in power and get rid of all Mud-bloods, Squibs, and any other dirty blooded or useless races that 'tarnished' the name "witch" or "wizard." Now the muggle-born and even squib population overpowered the purebloods, but those families still had their money and power.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Ginny plopped down at the table opposite her. "Hi Hermione."

"Hi Ginny, how are your classes going so far?"

"Pretty good, actually, but it's boring around here now that Voldemort is dead and no one is trying to kill each other."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I suppose; though Harry Ron and I probably wouldn't say the same. We went through seven years of hell to finally defeat that man. I think we deserve a bit of peace for a good long while."

Ginny shrugged. "I just don't like to sit here, that's all. I need to be doing something. Like Quidditch!" Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

Her red-haired friend continued. "_Speaking_ of which, the tryouts are in a week, and since I'm Captain, I was thinking maybe you could come down and help me pick this year's team?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ginny, you know I've never cared much for the sport, and I only ever went to watch because Harry and Ron played…."

"I'm aware of that but I don't have Harry or Ron here to help me this year and you're the closest I've got to them. You've seen them play, I'm sure you know their moves and their style by now, not to mention you've seen enough matches to know most of the player positions and expectations. I know what to look for, but it'd be good to have a second opinion."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I could help. But just because you're my friend, and my boyfriend's little sister, and he'll probably throw a fit if I told him I wasn't supporting you."

Ginny grinned. "Thanks a lot, Hermione. I knew you'd help me out."

After that there was silence for a few minutes as they ate, but soon it was interrupted by Ginny.

"So, anything new happening with Malfoy?"

Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "No, I haven't even had class with him yet."

"Well when you do, if something happens, let me know straightaway."

Hermione raised a brow. "What are you expecting to happen?"

"Well this _is _Malfoy we're talking about. He's bound to do _something_ isn't he?"

"I…suppose so…but Ginny, don't you think-?"

"Oh, hey, it's almost time for class!" Ginny stood up abruptly after checking her watch, grabbing her bag. "Sorry Hermione I need to go, I'll talk to you at dinner!" And with that, Ginny was gone.

Hermione watched Ginny until she was out of sight before checking the time. She still had another twenty minutes until Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione had to wonder if Draco was in her period. It was more than likely seeing as how they were both in the same year. Sighing, Hermione pushed back her empty plate and grabbed her bag. She was no longer hungry and since Ginny was already gone she might as well get an early head start to Potions. Slughorn usually left the door open for the early students so she wouldn't have to worry about standing out in the hallway for ten minutes.

As Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall she found herself thinking about a familiar blonde haired boy while making her way to the dungeons where she would eventually find that Potions was to be her favorite class for the rest of the year.


End file.
